Cups of Tea
by NonExistente
Summary: On one of the rare days they get to relax, Rose discovers an unexpected but welcome joy of making a cup of tea with the Doctor’s help. One shot fluffiness. Part 1 of the 'Cups of...' series. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: This is not mine. None of it, apart from the plot of course! All borrowed and used without permission from the BBC and RTD.**

**A/N: Part 1 of my 'Cups of... Series'. Completed 05/07/07, re-written and re-posted 20/10/07**

**A/N 2: Harmless 10Rose fluff. Don't like it? Then don't read it. : D**

* * *

"Doctor, where're–" Rose started to call out as she searched for the Doctor in the vast amount of rooms on-board the TARDIS. She paused as she noticed a door half–open to her right that she'd never seen before. The frame and panels were different from the rest of the TARDIS. 

Tentatively she peered through it and found a semi–lit room. Instead of the bright aqua glow the TARDIS usually emitted was a deep gold, flickering and shimmering soothingly. The wall that she could see was partially in shadow, though discernible through the dark it was covered in gold and crimson markings arranged in neat columns, similar to the strange symbols on the TARDIS monitors,.

Curiously, she pushed the door open further.

The room was quite bare and empty apart from a modest–looking varnished wood wardrobe to one side, a wooden–framed double bed and a modest bedside cabinet. All had elaborate designs carved into them. Varnished wooden floorboards, of the same wood the other furniture was made of, gleamed dully in the golden glow. And sprawled in the middle of the bed was the Doctor. She grinned and stepped in silently.

A navy–blue dressing gown was flung carelessly on the floor. The red and gold covers that adorned the bed were crumpled and tangled around him as, amazingly, he slept soundly.

For once, his pale boyish face was relaxed. All signs of care and worry and the ever–constant grief were erased, no creases of frowns or glares on his brow. There was no sign of concentration, doubt, stress, anger or fear marring his features; instead a small, contented smile lit his face beautifully. The amount of times she'd wanted to stroke the marks of their latest adventure from his features, and now she was viewing the result. Rose padded closer, oddly captivated. She could see the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath the covers. His dark chocolate hair was mussed and roughed, with the odd strand stuck up at adorable angles. She just wanted to step even closer and run her fingers through it–

Her smile broadened as she watched him lick his lips lightly and she suppressed a shiver. She'd never seen him so calm, so peaceful. Come to think of it, she'd never seen him truly asleep, only unconscious at Christmas. She'd never expected his boundless enthusiastic energy to end and she doubted she'd ever see him like this again; he was always on the go, singing, laughing, whirling around the TARDIS, whisking her around all of space and time, and it was – nice– for once just to see him rest. Even if her imagination was getting the better of her.

"Y'know, 's rude t' stare at people, 'specially when they're knackered and're tryin' t' sleep…" he mumbled suddenly. She jumped and stepped back several paces quickly.

"Sorry," she giggled sheepishly to herself. "Er– go back to sleep– you looked so cute!" she should've realised he'd never completely switch off…

"Oi! I always look cute!" he joked as he stretched languorously. The covers shifted down a good few inches to reveal his unbuttoned 'borrowed' pyjamas, Rose noticed. She bit her lip and determinedly tried to quell those incriminating thoughts of pulling the covers down further and abandoning the unbuttoned shirt altogether.

"Why were y' looking f' me?" he continued quietly, swiftly dragging her from her fantasies.

"Oh– it's nothing; don't worry…" she stuttered quickly. "Er– d'ya fancy a cuppa?" he nodded sleepily and ran a hand through his hair as he yawned widely.

"Ta," he smiled contentedly "Come back here? Don't wanna get up…" she grinned.

"Lazy!" his smile broadened.

"Yup,"

A few moments later she returned with his usual cup. "Two sugars yeah?" he nodded. He yawned again and opened one chocolate eye slightly.

Rose looked around with a slight frown; it was different in here now. The lighting was dimmer. More gold was mixed with crimson, all together creating a more relaxing and… romantic…atmosphere. She swallowed and headed back towards him.

"Hey! Where's the bedside cabinet gone?"

"Cabinet?" he asked innocently

"Didn't you… just have one?" he shook his head as he gazed up at her curiously "Um… where shall I put this then?"

"I'll take it…" he said quietly. He pushed himself up slightly but made no move to take it from her.

"Closer… closer…" he smiled to himself, the cheeky grin she loved "…closer…" she was at his side now.

"Well? You gonna take it or not?" he nodded.

"Put it over there," he jerked his head to the bedside cabinet that had suddenly blinked into existence.

She sighed mock–irritably and leant over to set it down. She gasped as he sat up suddenly. One hand wrapped around her spare arm's wrist lightly, while his other rested on her waist and he pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

"Ta…" he mumbled again, this time against her lips. He broke away with a dazzling grin on his face. She stayed frozen in delighted shock.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep… Care to join me?" he settled back down with a cheeky glint to his eyes. He drew one side of the cover back invitingly. He chuckled at the surprised expression on her face and as she climbed into his embrace. He sighed happily and pressed a light kiss to her hair.

"Gotta be the best cuppa tea I've ever had the luck to have…" he murmured, still grinning.

* * *


End file.
